beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 62nd episode of the Metal Saga. Plot As the finals of the first round of the World Beyblade Championships that will decide which Team: GanGan Galaxy or Wang Hu Zhong, will head to the second round of the Championships. GanGan Galaxy rests before the battle while Tsubasa is nervous for what happened in the previous battle. His teammates however, assure him that everything is ok and are sure Gingka will get them to the second round. For Wang Hu Zhong however, Chi Yun trains himself even harder despite winning in the previous match feeling that he did not win the battle, mearly his opponent defeated himself. But Dashan tell Chi Yun that it was an important victory and not to get angry just don't make the same mistakes again. Dashan motivates his teammates and they become confident enough to know that Dashan will lead them to the second round. As GanGan Galaxy walk to their match, they are confronted by a line of Wang Hu Zhong and the Beyline Temple Bladers. They tell GanGan Galaxy that Dashan will for sure win the battle as the tradition of the 4,000 Year-Old Beylin Temple goes. Although this tempts Gingka, Gingka is confident he will win and excepts the chalenge. The match begins as Gingka and Dashan ready their Beyblades and just like that 3..2..1 Let it Rip! Gingka tries to be careful this time, as he does not want to lose to Dashan like in their last battle. Gingka makes sure that Pegasus doesn't hit Zurafa too hard as Zurafa's R145 Spin Track will only absorb those hits. Instead, Gingka uses small hits so the rubber will not absorb them. Dashan, however, knows this will not do much and attacks Pegasus, launching with a Special Move. It hits Pegasus so hard, it seems that Pegasus will have no chance to win and will take another loss. Gingka tries to make sure not to let this happen and strikes back, but to no avail. In the heat of the battle, Gingka decides that he will have no chance to defeat Dashan and his confidence is broken. However, Gingka's friends; Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya, encourage Gingka to not give up and this reawakens Gingka as he fights back. In one final epic clash, Pegasus and Zurafa hit each other with so much power an explosion appears. After the mist from it is cleared, it is shown that Zurafa has stopped spinning, giving Pegasus the win and thus, entry to the second round of the World Beyblade Championships. Dashan, dissapointed for losing the match knows he broke the 4,000 Year-Old Tradition of the Beylin Temple. His teammates however, tell him that even though he lost, he did not break the tradition and that the tradition is still going. Gingka's teammates praise Gingka for winning the match and are glad that they are moving on to the second round. Now, they will head to Russia, for the second match of the World Beyblade Championships. Major Events *Gingka defeats Dashan Wang, winning the first round of the World Championships. *Team Gan Gan Galaxy defeats Team Wang Hu Zhong and advance to the second round. *Team Wang Hu Zhong is eliminated from the World Championships. Characters *Team Gan Gan Galaxy **Gingka Hagane **Masamune Kadoya **Madoka Amano **Yu Tendo **Tsubasa Otori *Team Wang Hu Zhong **Dashan Wang **Chi-yun Li **Mei Mei **Chao Xin *Chinese DJ *Audience Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka Hagane's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan Wang's) (Featured) Featured Battles * Gingka Hagane (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs Dashan Wang (Rock Zurafa R145WB) = Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F win Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers